Bloody Mist
by RawShorts
Summary: Annabel is from the village of Gargon and she lives with her brother Kouse and her mother... and of course she never leaves behind Rinko her teddy bear. She had a peaceful life untill a silver mist comes along... leave comments & ideas plz!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story isn't really anything like Naruto I just couldn't think of any other place to put it OK so um... sorry Naruto peoples.**_

**Fiction Story**

My name is Annabel, I'm nine years old, I live in the village of Gargon with my brother, Kouse, and my mother… my best friend is Rinko, he is a teddy bear, he has been with me since I was five and I take him with me everywhere I go… my father gave it to me before he died….

_And here is where my story begins..._

There I was on a perfectly rainy day going to the market with Rinko, after I gathered everything my mother wanted I headed back to the village. It stopped raining, but it was still really cold and dark, I was a little afraid so I held on to Rinko a little tighter…

I looked at the sky and it was completely navy blue with not a star in the sky… just looking at it makes u feel depressed, and makes you lose all the hope u have left in you…

I stood there frozen when I reach the village, I even let go of the basket in my hands letting all that was in it fall before me…

"_The village… w-what happened to the village?_" I said, in a whisper almost as if not to be heard. The entire village seemed to be burned to flames but no fire, no screams, nothing just silence… complete silence. I clutched Rinko to my chest and stood there in the middle of the burned village… I looked around and I didn't even see grass, just grey ashes everywhere.

"_Mother!_" I cried trying to yell in a loud voice.

"_Kouse!_" I tried yelling at the top of my lungs. In response I got nothing.

I fell to the floor and was sitting on my knees crying, hugging Rinko as tight as I could.

"_Kouse, where are you!?!?_" I yelled, louder then I ever have before.

I looked around trying to see through the tears in my eyes, but saw nothing…

_"What is happening!"_ I called out as if talking to someone or something. _"PLEASE, please help me somebody anybody please!"_ I sobbed.

I looked at Rinko, he was covered in my tears, so I tried to stop crying. As a cold breeze came by I looked up and saw a silver grayish mist come out of no where. I kept looking at it as if amazed and also fascinated while it was surrounding me and i didn't even notice till my sight was completely blocked by the mist. I slowly got up still hugging Rinko and looked around to see it there was a way out, I looked everywhere but no way out. This mist, it feels more like it was a smoke than a mist. My eyes were starting to burn. I felt tears running down my face again, I went to whip the tears and looked at my hands and it was blood, blood was coming from my eyes... after a few seconds my nose started to bleed too.

I started to cry again clutching Rinko to my chest. I shut my eyes tight and started to run.

_"Keep running"_ i cried whipping the bloody tears off my face.

_"Must Keep running"_

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I kept running for what seemed like hours. I tried seeing through my bloody tears, but nothing…

A little bit after that I didn't feel the pain the mist brought on to me anymore. I opened my eyes and stopped running. The mist was gone, nothing, not even one sliver dust in the air. There was something in front of me, a forest. I looked around and it looked like there was no where to go but forward, which was going through the forest…

I was really scared, but I looked at Rinko and said, "_Come on Rinko lets go…"_

I started approaching the forest really slowly, then when I was almost half way through I felt as if I was being watched and started to hear things moving in the trees. I got startled and started running again not wanting to know what made the sounds.

I tripped and fell hard to the ground, now with scares and scraps on my arms and legs. I laid there, bleeding, and I couldn't get up. Then a silver wolf was approaching me. Oddly enough I was not scared, I was completely calm. When the wolf was right in font of me he was going to do something, but I fainted, with Rinko still in my arms.

I didn't know what he was doing to me and what was going to happen to me.

"_Will he EAT me? KILL me? HELP me?" _Those were many of the thoughts running through my head.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up startled, looking around everywhere. I was in what looked to me like a bed room…

I was lying on a soft bed under warm covers with Rinko by my side. I took the blankets off of me and looked at my legs, Its like they were healed, no more scares or scratches.

_"W-where are we Rinko?"_ He stayed completely silent, of course.

_"W-where's that wolf? It was beautiful, did it heal me"_ I whispered to myself.

I go in a sitting position on the edge of the bed and touched my neck,_ "M-my necklace, it's gone…"_

The necklace was very important to me, Kouse gave it to me when I was little, and he told me it had special powers, but I always thought he was just joking.

A little while later I found it, it was on the nightstand by the bed. I quickly put it on and tried hard to walk to the door, my legs were still a little in pain and it was hard to walk.

When I got to the door I encountered someone, it was a boy, and he looked about my age, with silky black hair and beautiful, sparkling gray eyes, the same color of the fur and eyes of the wolf…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
